


The Tendou Type/First snowfall

by Tententendo



Series: Shiratorizawa all grown up [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Christmas proposal, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, but not Tendou and Ushijimas. This isn't ABO for once, pregnancy announcement, ushiten, ushiten christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/pseuds/Tententendo
Summary: Christmas was only two days away and the pair had decided it was about time Wakatoshi met the rest of his partners family. Satoris three older sisters had managed to take some time out of their reputable jobs to spend the holidays back with their parents, the first time in years. Satori had appeared nervous at the idea, but Wakatoshi thought it was appropriate since Tendou had already met all of his own immediate family. Given how they regarded their relationship 'serious', it was clearly a milestone he looked forward to.And he is going to find out exactly why Tendou had been so reluctant for them to visit this year.awful at summaries, apologies. Basically Tendou has a big happy family for once, notes inside from where prompt came from.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Shiratorizawa all grown up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591819
Comments: 15
Kudos: 198





	1. The Tendou Type

**Author's Note:**

> So this was some completely self indulgent fun I had to get off my chest after writing nothing but angst on and off for the best part of six-ish years. EVERY single one of my favorite ushiten fanfics (any some of my previous ones here and elsewhere), have Tendou written with a really sad/abusive/broken family life and a friend gave me the prompt for writing this lil idea paired with a few other prompts (first snow, xmas proposal, hectic family life). This is a little behind schedule so the 2nd half will be posted hopefully tomorrow!~ 
> 
> Partially beta'd by Xevikan, tysm!! couldn't get someone to beta in time so the rest probably reads horribly.
> 
> I'm sorry I even wrote this but it's self indulgent fun and I just HAD to XD

Wakatoshi sat on the Shinkansen heading to Sendai from Tokyo with his currently shivering boyfriend of five years on a late Sunday night. The pair were heading back to their hometown, having moved to Tokyo as soon as Tendou completed his tattooing apprenticeship. He took up a full time job at the parlour he'd interned at while Wakatoshi accepted the offer he received to join the National Volleyball Team. They had recruited him just a few months into his second year of university. 

Christmas was only two days away and the pair had decided it was about time Wakatoshi met the rest of his partners family. Satoris three older sisters had managed to take some time out of their reputable jobs to spend the holidays back with their parents, the first time in years. Satori had appeared nervous at the idea, but Wakatoshi thought it was appropriate since Tendou had already met all of his own immediate family. Given how they regarded their relationship 'serious', it was clearly a milestone he looked forward to. 

The redhead beside him shifted a little closer in his seat. “It's freeeeeezing!~” He whined. Wakatoshi frowned, concerned. The heating on the train appeared to be malfunctioning,as the train was indeed very cold; however, shouldn't be cold  
enough to complain. Satori was wearing layers of jumpers and a thick coat over them. Not to mention, he had taken Wakatoshi’s coat shortly after sitting down as “punishment” for not feeling the cold.

“We should be arriving soon. Is your mother still picking us up?” Satori nodded, fishing his phone out of his jacket and unlocking it with his nose, unwilling to take a bright green glove off to use it properly. He stared at his phone for a moment before discarding it in his pocket.

“She left five minutes ago, so she'll be there when we get there. Are you absolutely sure you want to meet my sisters? We can go to your parents instead if you're not ready for this.” Satori had asked multiple times already since he had mentioned his sisters coming home for the holidays, but Wakatoshi simply found his concerns amusing. Tendou spoke little about his siblings, but when he did, he spoke of them with a proud tone. He had briefly mentioned that his eldest twin sisters were a lawyer and a veterinary doctor and the middle child of the family was a chartered accountant. 

Given their professions, Wakatoshi was looking forward to meeting them. He couldn't fathom a reason as to why Satori was so nervous about him meeting people with such highly respectable jobs. The only reason Wakatoshi could think of was if Satori had been the 'oddball' of the family, given his love for all things creative and entertainment, not to mention his very colourful personality.

“Is there a reason that I should not want to meet your family?” It was a question he hadn't thought to think before. Satori gave him a wide eyed stare before a crooked smile broke out.

“They're... erm... a lot to handle. Don't know the meaning of 'too much information' either… or what personal boundaries are. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable all over the holidays because they're too much to deal with.” Wakatoshi gave a small smile of his own. It was impossible to imagine someone with Satoris level of energy in either of the jobs his sisters held. Not to be misunderstood, Wakatoshi thought his partner was indeed intelligent enough to pursue whatever career path he found enough passion for, but even then, Wakatoshi couldn’t imagine Satori ever carrying the profile typical of either professions his sisters held.

“I think it will be fine,” he said. Wakatoshi had already met Satori's parents who were considerably more reserved than their only son and he was mildly nervous and excited to meet the rest of the Tendou siblings. Nervous that they might not approve of him. Satori heaved a sigh.

“Okay, your funeral. Just don't complain when I say I told you so because I'm going too. Ten million percent!” His words where partially drowned out by the disembodied voice announcing that they would be pulling into Sendai in a few moments. Satori practically pounced out of his seat, tossing Wakatoshi's jacket to him and pulling his phone out again while Wakatoshi reached for the bags on the luggage rack overhead.

Satori ran to the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the Shinkansen pulled into the station, comically trying to squeeze out of the door before it had fully opened and didn't pay other passengers any heed while he came to a stop under the heater blasting wave upon wave of warm air over him. Wakatoshi would have found the action incredibly endearing but given the crowd of people trying to exit the station finding themselves blocked by his eccentric boyfriend, he caught up to him and took the redheads hand in his own and forced him forward.

"Toshiiiiii it was so warm back there!" He grumbled while they ascended to the concourse, taking some of the bags Wakatoshi held to split the weight.

"You were blocking the escalator."

"Let them wait!"  
That would be impolite. We shouldn't keep your mother waiting either." Satori pouted playfully at him, failing to conceal his smile while he bumped their shoulders.

"That's true. I'm starving, I hope dad's making sukiyaki, It's the best!"

“I thought you said you like my cooking the best?” Wakatoshi couldn’t resist the urge to tease his partner. Satori squalked in mock offence as they stopped onto the concourse, attracting the attention of many onlookers.

“Of course it is but you know whe-”

“I thought I heard you from the moment you stepped off the train.” Both of their heads snapped to the person approaching them. A tall figure clad in winter clothes, wavy black hair cascading down from under a wool hat and a warm recognition in her deep set eyes. Satori jumped forward with all of his usual exuberance and wrapped his arms around her.

“Mom! It's good to see you!” He practically yelled, uncaring for the amount of attention he was attracting. It wasn't unusual and definitely something Wakatoshi had had to get used to over the time they had became friends and then more. The elder Tendou hugged back, equally as unphased by the attention with a wide grin plastered across her face.

“It would be just as good to see me if you'd come visit more often. It's good to see you to Wakatoshi.” She detached herself from her son to give the brunette a brief but warm hug. “Come on, back to the car. Kimi, Fumi and Shi are already home, Shiro had time off so Fumi brought him with her. Poor soul doesn't know what he got himself into.” She shared a knowing smirk with her son as then made their way into the bitter cold towards the car park. She gave Wakatoshi a pitying smile. “Don't mind me, Shiro is Fumiko's husband. He's a little more timid, you'll be fine.” Satori laughed.

“Not so sure about that but he insisted. What's dad cooking for tea? Did you finish redecorating?” Satori bombarded the woman with questions as they packed their bags into the car and filed in, she smiled warmly answering, returning questions of her own as they pulled out of the car park. Wakatoshi sat quietly in the back seat, watching the exchange. Tendou Yua was a kind and calm soul, much unlike her youngest. She wasn't very expressive but their was a notable fondness in her expression as she interacted with her son from what he could see in the rear view mirror while she kept her eyes on the road. They arrived at a house Wakatoshi was familiar with from previous visits. He exited silently and went to unpack the boot, waving away Yua's offer of assistance.  
The front door opened upon Satori knocking far more vigorously than was necessary and a woman answered dressed in an impeccably tailored suit, another stood behind her who looked just like her. She smiled as Satori bounced on the balls of his feet, greeting her enthusiastically which they both returned with much more formality.

"Toshi, this is Fumiko and Shiori! Fumi, Shi, this is Wakatoshi!"

"Save the introductions until we're inside Tori, I don't want to see another noise complaint letter ever again," their mother chided, gesturing from them to go inside. The comment had Wakatoshi curious, Satori is indisputably loud but enough for a noise complaint at this early evening hour? The calm nature of his eldest sisters? Unlikely. They filed into the house, Wakatoshi greeting the eldest of the Tendou siblings who bowed politely. He placed the bags in the living room next to the Christmas tree as directed by Yua, immediately feeling relaxed at the warm, homely feel the familiar house gave and the pleasant scents floating in from the kitchen. He returned to the hall where another woman had joined to help Yua carry in more items from the car with their brother. As soon as the front door clicked closed a lot of things happened that Wakatoshi's brain wasn't capable of processing. Satori took what he would later presume to be a strategic step between him and his three older sisters but was promptly shoved to one side like a garment on a shop rail, it’s attacker rabidly searching for that one particular garment hidden behind it.

"Wakatoshi-kun It's nice to finally meet you!”

"So YOU'RE the Toshi who stole our baby Tori's heart!"

"Ooh you're definitely the Tendou Type with a T and an M!~"

"Oh he's even more handsome in person!"

"Ooh he's a keeper!"

"Look at those biceps!"

"You're so tall!"

"I love the colour of your eyes!"

"Your hair is so soft!"

“Can you bench Tori? I bet you could bench two of us!”

"I love your tan!"

"Do you have and single brothers or sisters?"

"Ohoho I bet he's got some stamina!”

“Well he's an athlete, of course he do... you weren't talking about running stamina where you Kimi?”

“Tori always talked so much about you!”

“I volunteer for surrogacy! I look the most like Tori and you two would have such cute kids!”

“Ohoho ever since he came home from school talking about 'Miracle boy Wakatoshi' we basically got a play by play of every time you so much as breathed in little Tori's general direction~”

“Oh he was so smitten with you and I see why!~”

“OKAY BACK OFF YOU VULTURES!”

The room seemed to explode with sound. The three women caged him in and firing so many questions at him and each other it clouded his brain. Hands where all over him, patting his cheeks, ruffling his hair, pinching his biceps, poking his chest, tracing over is shoulders. His brain couldn't keep track of what was going on, completely overwhelmed to a level he didn't think possible. He wanted to run but the shock of the sudden trampling of any semblance of personal space had him rooted to the spot. The women circled him like a pack of red haired harpys, all three sparkly eyed as they examined each and every inch of him. In the white noise that had filled his brain he now understood exactly what Satori meant.

"Oh my god, control yourselves!"

"Girls! Don't overwhelm him! It's good to see you Wakatoshi." Satori's shout was drowned out by the firm scald of their father. The three women immediately backed off much to Wakatosi's relief and allowed Tendou Aato to clasp Wakatoshi's hand and gesture towards the living room, an apologetic smile in place. Another figure had sat down in the area casting him a sympathetic look as he sat down next to him.

"Fuyohiko Shiro, Fumiko's husband," he offered with an extended hand that Wakatoshi shook. "I am to assume this is your first time meeting all of them together I presume?" He added a little clearer, Wakatoshi focused on the man a little more. Like his wife, he was dressed impeccably as to be expected from a practising lawyer but unlike her, he had a calm aura about himself, his short dark brown hair and gray eyes gave him a stern and professional appearance. He ran a hand through his hair and chortled. “They where a lot more hyperactive when Fumi and I started dating in university.” Wakatoshi was very relieved he hadn't even known Satori at that time.

"Yes. I'm Satori's boyfriend, It's a pleasure. I was at an important practise during your wedding and could not make it. That sounds like a lot to deal with." He looked back at the ruckus happening in the centre of the room, the youngest sister had caught Satori in a headlock and was knuckling his scalp while Fumiko and Shiori restrained his arms behind his back, all laughing at the younger's grumbles of protest. It was quite a sight to see the four adults act in such a manner but at the same time it was also oddly endearing. He couldn't stop a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You'll get used to them." Wakatoshi hummed in agreement, watching with bemusement as Sakimi jumped onto Satori's back, toppling him off balance and sending him tumbling to the flood, dragging the three women with him. The pile of redheads groaned and dissolved into loud hysterical laughter, Their father joining in and offering both his hands for assistance.  
"Ok enough, enough! What did I ever do to deserve to be born into this family" Satori chuckled, dropping himself on Wakatoshi's other side, leaning over to bump fists with the older like it was how he usually greeted his brother-in-law.

"Still don't know what made you put a ring on that but I admire your perseverance!" Shiro just smiled.

"I could say the same to Wakatoshi here but you two are a bit young. It's nice to see you again." Satori cackled loudly at that, face flushing.

"Rude but I'll give you that. You to! Sorry about them Toshi, they like to keep up appearances so they act like stiffs outside the house even if the entire street knows what they're all like." That made sense Wakatoshi thought, watching the sisters straighten themselves and move to the bags Wakatoshi had set down a few moments earlier, organising the presents into already formed tidy piles around the tree. The thought that these women of such prestigious professions successfully reserved themselves when not behind closed doors was quite amusing now that the attention off himself and he felt more comfortable. He had met Satori at the ends of his shifts when practise didn't run to late and he certainly made no effort at all to be more reserved in his workplace, chattering about anything and everything with his clients.

“Kids come and help me dish up!" Yua called from the kitchen. Satori gave Wakatoshi a pat on the thigh and an excited grin before jumping up, joining in the loud chatter his sisters had been engaged in as the four migrated into the kitchen. Even though the source of the noise had left the room, the conversation could be heard loud and clear, their fathers equally loud voice joining adding to the noise. He settled for examining the room, not having visited the Tendou household during the festive season before. The large tree and all of the little details that lavished the room where warm and welcoming, unmistakably the family home of Tendou Satori. The entire house was bursting with light and colour and all sorts of eccentricities but presented in a way that was tasteful and not a visual headache. Family photos covered most of the walls, depicting a very happy family through various life milestones and he chuckled outwardly at spotting himself in one of them, a snap from their graduation day where Satori had jumped onto his back, newly acquired diploma held in his mouth and flashing a peace sign while Wakatoshi held up his own while trying to one handedly stop Satori from falling.

Broken from the memory, His name was called and himself and Shiro entered the kitchen dining area to find a large table set, the family walking back and fourth placing various dishes on the table. The food looked incredible and smelled even better. He sat down where Satori directed him and waited for everyone to sit, all occupants sharing a thank you before tucking in. The meal was anything but quiet but Wakatoshi was quite content watching the back and forth while himself, Shiro and Yua ate in relative silence. He was slowly starting to adjust to the consistent level of noise he would probably have to deal with for the entire week of their stay. Occasionally someone would direct a question his way but another would interrupt or Satori would redirect their attention and he definitely appreciated his attempt to give him some piece. Once Satori had eaten his fill, he slipped a hand under the table and rested it on Wakatoshi's thigh.

"You holding up okay? Dads sukiyaki is the best isn't it?" he whispered while his sisters were engaged in a heated debate over something or other, the conversation long since lost to him.

"I'm fine, and yes it was very good." he offered, setting his chopsticks atop his empty dish. 'very good' didn't quite compliment the food enough in his opinion but word articulation had and probably would never been his strong suit. He insisted on helping with the clean up this time with Shiro and Yua and Satori didn't try to stop him. Having a moment away from the redheads with their much more reserved partners was a relief even if it was short lived. He returned to his seat once all of the dishes where neatly stacked to dry and listened while Satori enthused about his job to Sakimi. His other sisters soon joined in, promising to pay a visit to his workplace soon when they get time when the doorbell sounded.

"I got it, it's probably Kim," Shiori announced, stood up and dashed off towards the door. She returned a moment later, skidding into the room with an excited glimmer in her wide eyes.

"GUYS IT'S SNOWING!" There was a collective intake of breath before three redheads scrambled for the door, Their red haired father following them with only marginally less enthusiasm. The brown haired and bespectacled newcomer flattening himself against the frame as not to be trampled by the excited redheads. This wasn't the first time Satori had excitedly shot outside to stand and watch the snow but it was amusing to see three older female versions of him do the exact same. The newcomer came to sit where Satori had sat moments ago.

“Good to see you again Shiro-san, And Wakatoshi I'm assuming? Izuya Kimitomo, it's a pleasure.” Said brunette nodded sagely, taking the hand offered and shaking firmly with an amused grin. “Welcome to team Tendou Type.” Wakatoshi raised a brow, he had heard that said a few times now. Shiro and Kimimoto chuckled at the confusion he must have been expression.

“I'm surprised Tori didn't tell you about it. It's a running joke in the family that there's a certain type the Tendous like from Aatos grandmother right down to Satori.” Wakatoshi tried to understand but his further confusion must have been evident on his face. Yua took pity on him. “Not good with understanding human emotions, hyper fixation on a particular subject or career, only conversational to the point of absolute necessity. I could go on. You three could be related from an outsider.” Ah. That makes more sense now that she's mentioned it he thought, mentally noting that himself and the two other men sat on the sofa where all roughly around the same height, all had a similar tan and all shared various shades of dark hair and eyes. The telltale sounds of thunderous footfalls down the hall alerted the group to the siblings returning. Satori charged inside first, some droplets of slow resting in his hair, excitedly grabbing Wakatoshi's hand and pulling him to his feet.

“Toshi come watch! It's the first snowfall of the year! We have to watch!” The brunette couldn't find it within himself to say no to Satori's determined expression. Like it was the most important thing in the world right now and it very well might be to Satori. Him along with Shiro, Kimitomo and even Yua where ushered out by the excitable fivesome. They stood just outside the front door in a small crowd, Satori started shivering within minutes of stepping outside so Wakatoshi encircled his waist from behind. The action didn't provide much warmth but the quaking seized. Chilled hands rested over his and in the odd silence that had settled over the family and their partners, he could feel an almost physical buzz of wonder and excitement in the air despite the silence as tiny little specks of white floated down from above. The warm presence of his partner against him made the moment, as said partner would probably put it, magical.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tendous have a family tradition they do every year and this year in particular would be one to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it really late but i finally fixed it up!~ Notes at the bottom!

Christmas eve was spent at Wakatoshi's family home, a stark contrast compared to the Tendou household given that only his mother and grandmother lived there. It was an enjoyable day, him and Satori staying for lunch and relaxing a little bit before exchanging presents to be opened the next day. The snow hadn't stopped since the previous night and when they returned in the early evening, it blanketed the ground in a thick layer of white. When the sky started to darken they bade Wakatoshi's mother and grandmother good evening and made their way back to Satori's childhood home.

They where greeted at the front of the house with a reign of snowballs, the entire extended family having taken over practically the whole street. The pavement being opposing sides, cars as cover and the road no mans land. Even some of the other residents of the street had joined in the fun, children and adults alike. Satori dove straight in, ducking behind a car at the entrance to the street where Sakimi was throwing the frozen projectiles at her father and Kimitomo half hidden behind an adjacent car returning fire. Wakatoshi opted to hang back and watch with amusement as the two sided war turned civil when Shiori shoved a snowball down the back of her twins coat and Aato's completely miss-aimed projectile caught his wife in the side of the face. Wakatoshi dodged a few stray projectiles, mischievously returning some just to see Satori's face light up at his involvement and accidentally distract him long enough for Sakimi to sneak up behind him and dump a large pile of snow on his head.

Completely soaked through, tired and breathless from laughter, everyone raised their hands in surrender and retreated into the house at Yua's command. Wakatoshi had snapped a few pictures which he showed a chilled Satori as he changed into dry clothes in his old bedroom, extracting a gleeful cackle from him at some of the chance but very amusing shots he had captured. Once changed and dry, the pair made their way downstairs where everyone had settled. Not finding any sofa space left, Satori stole some of the sofa cushions and they made themselves comfortable on the floor. Wakatoshi sits near a pile of presents with Satori on his left and Sakimi sat on his other side. Once everyone was seated and settled, Aato clapped his hands together.

“Right kids. Same as every year, you can open _one_ present each tonight.” he held up a finger to enunciate. “And it's our turn to go first this year.” Wakatoshi turned to Satori with a raised brow. The redhead beamed.

“We always open one present each Christmas eve, family tradition! And dad never stopped calling us kids. This might get ugly though, there's always a fight over who gives who their present first and you are _definitely_ getting my present tonight!” There was something particularly bright about the sparkle in Satoris wide eyes, the smile so wide the corners of his lips twitched with strain. Satori put his heart into choosing gifts for his family and he suspected that he had done the same for his own gifts and he would definitely be lying if his stomach didn't flutter a little with muted excitement. Before he could answer, the argument bickering was already gaining volume.

“Dad, really,. You can't keep calling us kids any more,” Fumiko smirked at her father from the opposite sofa, unashamedly sat cross-legged in her partners lap.

“You will always be a kid to me, Fu-chan,” Aato thrilled, grinning so wide the corners of his eyes crinkled in an all to familiar way.

“Dad, we're turning thirty-five in two months.”

“I agree with Fumiko, I have grays.”

“I'm to young to have kids with grays!” The squawk that followed enticed a snicker from the redheads in the room, Satori's father looking between them with mock horror.

“Okay I call dibs on first gift choice! I got mum something awesome!” Sakimi shimmied herself across the floor towards the Christmas tree when Fumiko sprang out of her partners lap.

“No you don't, Mine and Shiro's first tonight.” Wakatoshi shuffled out of the way, not entirely sure what he was expecting to happen but not wanting to get caught in it. Satori grumbled something from his side that sounded like _here we go._

“Okay, coin toss for it? Or an arm wrestle? No, handstands! Whoever lasts the longest! I doubt you can top what I got anyway!~”

“Oh my god how old are you?!” Satori complained, head tilting back while heaving a weary sigh.

Fumikos spine curved backwards while she cackled, shooing her sister out of her path towards one of the many mounds of presents.

“I doubt that's possible but no I'm putting my foot down on this one, Oldest rights.”

“You're the oldest by twenty minutes, that _barely_ counts.” Sakimi's face puffed up comically as she stood her ground. Surprisingly, Shiro's low toned voice caught the women's attention before their bickering escalated.

“I'm sorry to interrupt but we do have something particularly special this year Sakimi-san, I apologize for getting involved.” Sakimi looked around her elder sister who had stopped trying to toe past her with a loud huff.

“ _Fine_. But you best have gotten me something spectacular or I'll never let you live it down.” Smirking down at her younger sister, Fumiko walked past as she returned to her position on Satori's left while Fumiko picked up a small wrapped box from the top of her fathers pile and handed it to Aato.

“It's more for both of you but I want dad to open it,” Her tone had gone softer as she returned to her seat on her partners knees, dragging his arms around her waist and smiling smugly. The scene seemed intimate so Wakatoshi focused back on Aato, already tearing at the wrapping with Yua watching from his side. Wrapping shed and box opened, The father of four pulled out what appeared to be a small plastic toy of some description, Wakatoshi couldn't make out exactly what it was from this distance.

“Um.. Thanks Fu-chan. I'll..” Aato seemed as confused as Wakatoshi felt, now realising that the brightly colored bit of plastic was supposed to look like some kind of kitchen appliance. He wasn't sure. Upon examining it and much to everyone's confusion, a tiny hinged door opened and something even smaller fell out of the toy. Aato fumbled to catch it, holding up the tiny piece of plastic that resembled a mini nikuman. Wakatoshi was at a loss while Aato looked at the two tiny toys when his eyes widened. The focus of the room had shifted to the eldest sister who sat with a warm smile on her face.

“Um, that's a strange gift but thank you.” Yua was staring at the toy oddly, her own confusion clear on her face. Aato dropped the toys.

“Nonono Yua, it's a reference...” Aato looked at his wife and then at his eldest who beamed, nodding in unspoken affirmation of something or other. Wakatoshi actually flinched at the sudden harmonious _yells_ of excitement from four of the redheads in the room, Satori scrambled from his spot in his rush to dive at his eldest who disappeared beneath a sea of arms surrounding her and her husband all yelling incoherently. Yua was on her feat asking what was going on when her husband broke away from the pile to lift her off the floor and spin her around.

“We're going to be grandparents Yua! Bun in the oven? You know the western saying?” Aato set his considerably smaller partner while realization set on herself. Immediately she trotted towards the hug pile and slid between them to reach her daughter, enveloping her and her husband into a warm, tearful embrace. Wakatoshi waited for the siblings to back off before standing to offer his own much calmer congratulations, Satori nearly toppling the pair of them over in a hug while excitedly repeating “I'm gunna be an uncle!”. Smug and a little dazed from the barrage of questions the siblings laid on her from when are you due to what are you craving, Fumiko held up her hands.

“Okayokayokay back _off_ guys! Yes, I'm eight weeks and due in july. Question time later, probe me later, I want to open my present!” Laughter circled the room while Sakimi tossed her a parcel, cackling while admitting her present was definitely better. Satori, now reseated next to Wakatoshi, rested his head on his shoulder.

“Best christmas ever!~” He sang, bouncing up and down a little.

“It's christmas eve,” Wakatoshi said, extracting a cackle from the redhead while Fumiko squealed happily over the present she had just opened. Gifts where passed back and fourth, Satori opening a present from Kimimoto and howling with laughter at the mug with the message “This is what an awesome tattooist looks like”, giving his dad a high five. Wakatoshi was in deed the last person to open a present after Kimito. Satori sprang to his feat gleefully and went to the pile next to Wakatoshi and picking up the top present. Before he handed it over he froze, looking down at it in silence for a few seconds before holding it close to his chest.

“Okay not this one,” He hummed under his breath. There was something about the forced smile he wore while he studied the pile. Unfortunately Sakimi had other plans.

“Ohoho? What's wrong with that one?” Satori shot her a narrow eyed look.

“N-nothing, it's just-”

“Oh he stuttered. It's got to be something good!” Without warning, three forms sneak around him, like the day before, two hairs of hands grab each of his arms while one swipes the present before it hits the ground and offers it to Wakatoshi.  
  
"You're opening this one~"  
  
"Wait no-"  
  
"I bet it's something kinky!"  
  
"I swear to-"  
  
"Ooh maybe it's a bomb!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't be shy Toshi-kun, open it!"  
  
"Guys stop!"  
  
Satori struggled against the two women's grasp as they pulled him further away while Sakimi deposited the present into Wakatoshi's lap with a smile that gave a sense of foreboding. He peaked around to see the look of pallid horror on Satori's face while he tried and failed to hold their attention, wide eyes pleading. Wakatoshi was definitely grateful he was an only child. He examined the present in his lap, large and heavy parcel. He was at war with himself, the look his partner was giving him made him want to replace the present as he wished but the somewhat challenging stares the redheads sisters where giving him coupled with his own curiosity as to why Satori seemed so adamant that he should not open this particular present was making him hesitant to put it back. That aside it may be fun to join in with his sisters taunting. Satori wouldn’t buy him something indecent knowing he would be opening it in front of his family so it would definitely not be something 'kinky'. A strange surge of mischievousness made him look down at the looming gift and carefully pull at the tape.  
  
"Toshi please," Satori was practically begging now but it was to late, the paper slipped open to reveal a book. It was thick and heavy, a hand drawn cover on the front with a cartoonish image of a lizard and a puppy with their cheeks pressed together titled “The adventures of the miracle boys”. He looked up, feeling uncomfortable at the silence in the room, the feeling of several pairs of eyes on him. Satori was looking nervous for reasons beyond him, eyes flicking between the book in Wakatoshi's hands and anywhere that wasn't him. Maybe he was embarrassed because it was something he had made himself? The thought was preposterous, Wakatoshi loved Satori's artwork and he had made it known plenty of times. Whatever it was that made him want to keep it from opening it, he would apologize for it later. The expectant looks of his sisters had dried up, replaced by looks of disappointment.

“A book...?”

“Really?”

All that fuss over a flip book?” _A flip book_? His gaze went back to the heavy book in his hands, opening the first page to find a picture in Satori's very recognizable style of drawing sitting on a grassy field. The background was simple with barely any colour and he wasn't surprised his boyfriend had stuck to a simplistic style if he had drawn on every single one of the thin pages in the book. He turned to the next page to find the lizard had moved very minutely ,confirming that this was indeed a flip book. An unusual gift and not something he may have hinted he had wanted in any way but given the evident fact that he had invested a considerable amount of time into it.

“Thank you,” He offered, closing the book for now and sat it on the floor besides himself. He could look at it in more detail later, They would be having some tea and probably turning in for the night soon.

“Wait, look right through it, There's probably some kind of hidden joke to it or something,” Fumiko said with a mischievous wiggle of her dark red brows. The hopefulness returned to the sisters eyes but the relieved expression on Satori's face evaporated.

“N-no, you can look at it later, we need to talk about our little niece or nephew to be!~” He tried to appear dismissive but there was definitely a trace of desperation on his face as he attempted to shake his sisters off him. Their temporarily slack hold tightened.

“Ohoho, onto something are we? Go on Toshi-kun, be a good boy and have a look at the rest of the book,” Fumiko chided, petting his hair like some kind of pet.

“Ooh, Tori's nervous. There's definitely a dirty little secret hidden in there!” Satori appeared lost for words, giving his elder sister a betrayed look. Something about the slight shake of his hands made Wakatoshi want to put the book aside as his partner clearly wanted him to but he was _really_ curious now. Once again unsettled by the razor sharp focus and unusual silence in the room, he picked the book up. Awkwardly, he manage to bend it so he could quickly flip through the pages, a difficult feat given the thickness of the book. The little lizard and the puppy retold moments he remembered, him and Satori’s first national game together, graduation and other meaningful moments he and Satori had shared, It was sweet and sentimental and brought an involuntary smile to his lips. A page interrupting the scene with plain black text that he didn't quite catch. Confused, he stopped and flicked back a few pages to find the word he had missed. He found it. The entire page filled with block capitals that read the words “Will”. Not seeing the relevance, he continued flicking through the scene.

“Hold it so we can all see!” Almost jumping, having been so focused on the flip book, he looked up to find Satori's sisters had abandoned restraining their younger brother and where leaning over trying to take a peak. Not knowing what else to do, he angled the book so they could see.

“Guys, _please_ -”

“Shut it you, let's see!” Feeling incredibly uncomfortable, he continued. The scenes continued as before until there was another flash of words and once again he flicked back to find the word “you” written in black lettering, the font different to the first page. It seemed there definitely was some kind of secret message and now, not entirely sure why, but he really wanted to know what secret message Satori had hidden in the book. The lizard and the puppy he now figured to be himself and Satori went on with their little moments until the next word passed, he saw it. Palms suddenly feeling sweaty, he continued. There was another word ending with a question mark that made his heart skip a beat. Getting to the end of the obscenely large book, the lizard appeared to run off into the distance of the background alone, the puppy having walked off the scene a few pages prior. It disappeared in the center of the page and a hole seemed to open in the center of the image, a physical cut out that got larger and larger page by page until something glinted, catching the light as the cut outs became large enough for him to see the true purpose of the book. The final page showed the lizard appearing to present the silver band with a wide smile and rosy cheeks. The words he had seen amongst the pages that created the illusion of animation spelled out surrounded by little heart doodles and stars.

' _Will you marry me?'_

His eyes snapped to his boyfriend who stood behind his sisters, hands covering his face which was a similar shade to his hair. There where multiple repeats of the words ' _oh my god'_ breaking the silence in the room.

“Satori...”

“Um... This is awkward.” Tendou tried to laugh through his fingers but it sounded very forced. “I didn't want to steal Fumiko's thunder. So... This seemed like such a better idea in my head... Maybe.. God, I'm sorry Toshi, forget about it. Y-you can-” Wakatoshi was standing before he even realized he was, the book snapped shut and held between his clammy fingers. The warble in Satori's voice probably meant he wanted to cry and he absolutely needed to say something.

“Yes.”

The room felt like it was holding it's breath. Silence. Satori splayed his fingers covering his face to peak through at his partner, eyes flitting over the ring in Wakatoshi's outstretched hand. It was a simplistic whitegold band with very subtle detail around the sides. Simple yet stunning. His heart swelled, suffocating in scalding affection for the redhead that was staring at him in disbelief.

"Y-yes?" He quaked. Wakatoshi smiled.

"Yes." Satori dropped his hands, stepping forward until their noses merely inches apart, eyes searching and no trace of a usual smile to be seen.

"Yes as in I made a mess of this or yes as in... _Yes_ yes? I had a whole speech prepared but....this wasn't at all how I... you're smiling." The brunette let out a small chuckle, leaning in to meet his boyfriends, his _fiancées_ , lips briefly. His partners uninhibited nature was very slowly rubbing off on him.

"Yes regarding marrying you." Satori blinked once. A second time. His eyes widened impossibly but he didn't get a chance to say anything. Something collided with his back and sent the two of them flat against the floor, two more bodies weighed down on Wakatoshi and a chorus of high pitched _squealing_ assaulted his ear drums. The screaming continued but laughter bubbled up from his restricted chest. Satori's long limbs surrounded him tightly the best he could given their position, lips nuzzled against his neck. Speaking words he couldn't make sense of and he was sure his tshirt was becoming damp. The weights on top of the couple finally lifted and with a deceptive array of strength the three sisters hoisted the pair to their feet with dizzying speed only to surround them again in a tight hug, their parents joining them.

“Oh Tori you absolute sweetheart that was so adorable.”

“Understatement! That was precious!”

“I can't take all this good news all at once! My heart!~”

“We're starting wedding planning _right_ now.”

“And baby shower planning!”

“They _literally_ just got engaged a minute ago, chill out _.”_

“And it's way to early for a baby shower.”

“It's never to early to plan a wedding, believe me!”

“dibs on planning the bachelor party!”

“Wait Kimi no fair!”

“Dibs on the reception!”

“What, mum wait..”

“I call the honeymoon.”

“No Miko.”

The sisters backed off, opting to bicker between themselves and finally allow the couple to sneak into the kitchen unnoticed. Satori had streaks down his cheeks but the smile he bore was so wide the corners of his eyes crinkled. If the burning at the corner of Wakatoshi's own were anything to go by, he was probably crying himself. Tendou cupped his cheeks between his palms, pulling him into a far to intimate kiss but the smile he felt against his lips made him weak. When they broke apart for air, Wakatoshi rested his forehead against the slightly smallers, taking in the soft, teary expression on his flustered yet content face. Hooded eyes widened in some realization Wakatoshi wasn't aware of.

“The ring! It didn't get lost when my sisters tackled us did it?” Wakatoshi smiled and brought the ring he had slipped into his pocket just after they _had_ been tackled to prevent just that. Satori breathed a sigh of relief and took it out of Wakatoshi's hands. “Ok so it's actually two that click together, let me just... Get it..” He chattered excitedly while he tried to twist the ring in odd directions, hands trembling and making it harder. With some difficulty, the ring separated into two, one screwed into the other from the inside, revealing a similar but smaller inner ring that definitely wouldn't fit Wakatoshi. “I saw this in the jewelers and they just screamed at me. They're where one ring that was split into two and the detail locks them together.” Wakatoshi watched in wonder as Satori slid the larger ring onto his finger, stomach fluttering. It was a perfect fit and he lifted it to eye level, examining the simplistic band with small vine engravings around it, his pulse fluttering.

Satori's ring, which Wakatoshi took from in still trembling fingers to slide onto his finger himself, bore the same pattern but instead of it being engraved, it was wrung in a darker shade of sliver. Eye catching and just a little eccentric but not in a gaudy way and it suited his partner perfectly. Satori bounced on the balls of his feet as Wakatoshi slid the ring in place, palming at his eyes with his free hand before flattening himself against his partner once the ring was firmly in place. Unfortunately, a pair of red heads made their presence known from the door with a chorus of 'awes' so high pitched Wakatoshi wondered if every dog within a five mile radius could have heard them. Understanding that they would not get much time alone until they retreated to Satori's old bedroom later that night, They faced the three as they descended upon them. In Wakatoshi's mind, it was certainly worth having his personal space and comfort trampled on if it meant it to have shared this moment with his best friend and husband to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh this was so much fun to write!! But yes this is the loving fam Tendou needs but never has T.T juggling so many oc's is haaaaard. I'd love to know what you thought sos please leave a comment! I think my writing is finally starting to improve a lil especially with the SemiTen fic I posted yesterday and I have a few little cute n fluffy UshiTen/SemiTen fics I want to write and post in the next few weeks so stay tuned!~
> 
> If you want to come scream with me over season 4, merch, fanart, fanfics or just shiratorizawa in general then hmu on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tendododo1) ^O^
> 
> ty for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE!!! <3 Hope you're all enjoying your night (those who celebrate it anyway!) and have fun in the morning!!!
> 
> also, I have a twitter pretty much dedicated to my ushiten fanart (and eventually some merch/giveaways) [HERE](https://twitter.com/Tendododo1) if you wanna check it out ^^


End file.
